The last time I've spoken to you
by Feichin LeFay
Summary: A sad little piece of the last time Alucard and his mother spoke to each other before she was killed


Note: something that came up from an RPG, it went from silly to sad and sentimental. ~~~  
  
"Adrian...?" A soft contralto asked as the heavy oaken door creaked, sending small beams of light into the room.  
  
"Come in Mother." The young man called out without looking at the door, he watched the moon slowly rising in the west, he is trying to resist the urge to transform into his lupine form.  
  
"Adrian, about earlier...." She started as she entered in the darken room, stopping to admire her child, noting his oddly angelic beauty, heighten by the soft glow of the moon, giving him a spectral appearance. She has always been proud of the grace and charming, though quiet demeanor of her only child.  
  
"My fault... I shouldn't have condemned the book as so." The Dhampire sighed as he turned to look at his lovely mother, full of fierce gentleness, if such a thing was possible, and an endless well of compassion that even made his cold father feel the burning pangs of love, and a desire to protect. "But I've been to the village, and seen such hatred placed in the name of the Bible, Mother." He explained weakly, touching the bruise on his cheek, wincing slightly.  
  
"I should not had slapped you so." She apologized as she went to hold her child. "I know you're not a little boy anymore, you're fourteen, practically a grown man, you do have right to decide on your own." She looked out the window wistfully. "My son, may I ask why you do not trust in the book and it's words?"  
  
"Mother, according to it, a... a... Creature like me isn't suppose to exist, and... and... As I said, the book doesn't condemn, but encourage horrible acts! I've read it, as you wanted me to, and in it, it says Women should be as cattle, and that is not how I wish to see you treated as...." He choked back overwhelming emotion as he clung onto Lisa, all the quiet urgings of changing washing away from his body.  
  
"Adrian, you are not a creature, you are my son, and I don't care! Those horrible acts, are not of the bible, but of men, men who only join Clergy to line their pockets. In fact, those priests' crosses fail to avert those of dark natures, their churches no longer a sanctuary from evil, do not lump all men of the cloth, or the good book with those ilk." Lisa urged, her pearl-blonde hair falling over her face, creating a soft curtain over her soft blue eyes, hiding her face from her son.  
  
"No mother, there is such cruelty in the books, 'thou shall not suffer a witch to live', Mother, many burned and torture in the villages were healers, much like you, Mother promise me you'll be careful." He pleaded. "At least let father watch you."  
  
"Adrian, Adrian, you're father has to live on blood, while you don't, and he has to travel far and wide in order to avoid a crazed hunt, He can't always be there." She explained softly as she ruffles the half-vampire's hair, smiling softly. "You're such a caring person, I'm proud of you as a son."  
  
"Even if I said I don't believe in the bible?" He muttered in disbelief, remembering their heated argument earlier.  
  
"It's sad and confusing for me, my child, but I still love you." Lisa explained, and shuddered slightly. "If you would excuse me, it's getting quite drafty." She pulled away from her son, and with a whispering of the velvet sheets-audible to Adrian's ear only-She slid off the bed, and quickly closed the shutters, putting the room in darkness, with only the dim light from the corridor to make faint outlines of objects.  
  
"I'll light the fire." Adrian quickly nodded as he muttered low, his hands weaving complex patterns, with a speed that makes mere humans stumble and put their fingers into literally knots. As he rested his hands on a pillow, sparks fluttered in the fireplace, and with the supernatural coaxing, bloomed into a blaze, bringing heated light to replace the moon's soft glow. "You look so beautiful by firelight, Mother." He smiled wistfully.  
  
"Oh my, you certainly have your father's silky tongue!" She giggled, blushing slightly, "Though not his voice, have I told you that when you were a child he used to sing over your cradle? He could lure the sparrows out of the trees." She chuckled, as she absent-mindedly wrapped a nonexistent shawl around her shoulders.  
  
"Yes, many times." He nodded, as he twist his face into an expression of considerable thoughtfulness, even though his mother told him that, he could never picture his father, Vlad Tepes Dracula doing anything as intimate or as... as human-like, especially not singing. "Mother, I hope you don't find it upsetting if I pose a question?" He asked as he squeezed the pillow in his long nimble hands.  
  
"I won't mind, I had posed you some hard questions." She nodded as she rested in a small chair by the fireplace, sometimes still can't believe that she was living in a massive castle, instead of the small thatched huts she was used to.  
  
"Mother, if the Bible has people doing such atrocious acts in the name of God, why do you still believe in it. Isn't the heart and logic enough? Though the Greeks had gods who in wrath is worse then Father...." He shuddered, remembering the rage his father was in when he had had told his father that he hated his cousin Elizabeth Bartley, and did not want to be betrothed to her, even if it was just a paper marriage rather then an actual one. "But yet, the Greeks work in their logic and feeling more then their gods, they were the crown of Civilization!"  
  
"Adrian, when you went out of the castle, have you noticed the state of the world?" She asked as she gestured to the window. "For many, those are not enough in these hard time, they look for guidance, of a divine power, even if the god was atrocious." Then she glanced at the window. "It has been a nasty autumn, cold and wet... hasn't it my son?"  
  
"Yes, I agree." He nodded as he got off the bed.  
  
"There'll be many people sick before the first snows falls...." She commented absentminded as she rose from her seat.  
  
"Mother, I know that look in your eyes, you're going down to the village, aren't you?"  
  
"As I said, there'll be sick people, bad seasons like this breeds plague and other diseases. And despite the danger you mention, I must help people."  
  
"Mother, please stay! I don't want you killed or worse!" He begged as he clasped his mother's hands, and sighed as he let his hands fall. "You'll go any ways, But if you won't stay here in safety, I'll come along, it's too dangerous for anyone knowledgeable in herbcraft, let alone magic or associated with... creatures... to be traveling alone." He shook his head sadly, as dread and foreboding filled his heart, he just knew something awful would happen, but what?  
  
"Adrian! How many times I have to tell you to stop referring to yourself or your father as 'creatures', you are no creature in my eyes, or anyone else who cares to look closer. Don't worry, most of the villagers are my friends!" She embraced her son, cooing softly.  
  
"Most fair-weather I believe, they are friends only when it suits them, when they are sick, they're friends, but when well, they whisper awful things about you behind your back, and point fearfully." He said sourly. "In this fervor of witch-hunting, they'll turn you in to avoid the woodpiles themselves!"  
  
"Adrian! I wish you wouldn't think so negatively, I do wonder if your humors is out of order, you seen quite melancholy lately...." She shook her head.  
  
"Mother!" He yelped blushing, as much as he was able to do, the comment was embarrassing beyond belief. "I can't believe you said that!" She responded with a laugh.  
  
"My son, you claim my friends are fair-weather, and act as though I was condemn to died. I can assure nothing would happen, you're just being too worrisome." She chided as she went out the room. "Let me get my salves, and yes you can come along." She called out.  
  
"Yes. maybe nothing would happen." He told himself as he followed. Both were unaware what destiny had in store for them for that night. 


End file.
